


Coffee, Books & Goosebumps.

by scxrletsoldier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Book Lover!Remus Lupin, Book Lover!Sirius Black, Bookstores, Coffee, Coffee Lover!Sirius Black, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxrletsoldier/pseuds/scxrletsoldier
Summary: “Here you are, a nice hot cup of coffee.” Remus said, placing the drink on the small coffee table before moving to sit on the opposite end of the sofa.“...It’s kind of cold?”“A nice cup of coffee.”“...It’s horrible though?”“A cup of coffee.”“...Are you sure this is even coffee, Moony?”“A cup?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 28





	Coffee, Books & Goosebumps.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing on AO3, so I'm starting small and easy. Hopefully, I'll get around to longer fics but for now, hope you enjoy my small trashy drabbles.

“Here you are, a nice hot cup of coffee,” Remus said, placing the drink on the small coffee table before moving to sit on the opposite end of the sofa.

“...It’s kind of cold?”

“A nice cup of coffee.”

“...It’s horrible though?”

“A cup of coffee.”

“...Are you sure this is even coffee, Moony?”

“A cup?”

Remus watched as Sirius took another hesitant sip, his face scrunching up adorably in distaste before carefully pushing the cup of coffee to the side, pointedly ignoring its existence and returning to his previous position.

They do this every Sunday and you would think that Sirius would learn after the second time that Remus' coffee-making skills are not improving, but he somehow always kept ordering his coffee, and Remus is somehow forced to keep making it.

It was the usual rainy day in London. Outside it was cold, miserable, and downcast but Remus felt nothing but warmth inside the small bookshop. Sirius' presence had a way of doing that, making him feel warm, content, and safe all at once.

Remus quietly sat watching Sirius, his legs drawn under him, head leaning against the chilled window behind the sofa, letting the coolness overtake his too-warm body. Whilst Sirius sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, a book resting against his thighs, both of them feeling at ease with the comfortable silence they have always felt around one another.

It was always like this. No matter how long they have been close friends, they somehow always end up immersed in a blanket of soothing silence. Just bathing in the relaxing company of the other, which is all they ever wanted from the other. Needed.

After a few moments, Sirius turned his head and caught Remus' stare, a small smile making its way onto his face. He tilted his head to lean against the back of the sofa, his book lay forgotten.

Remus felt his stomach erupt with small butterflies, his breathing hitched slightly, before finding comfort in Sirius' calm demeanor. It was always like this when it was just the two of them. Remus always found himself staring into those steel eyes of Sirius', somewhat losing himself in the waves of monochromatic greys. Here though, in this certain lighting, the grey appeared so pale they almost looked like silver, cutting right through his heart as he gazed into those shimmering orbs. The same orbs that looked so many different shades and could make him feel so many different things.

Remus closed his eyes, feeling at peace in the quiet and calm atmosphere. He knew he should be working but the shop was empty besides himself and Sirius, and he’d much rather be sat in the comfort of Sirius than be stocking shelves.

“I’ll never understand how you were hired with those awful coffee making skills.”

Remus clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “most people order tea whilst reading,” he teased, his lips curling at the edges.

A small beat of silence.

“Plus,” He continued speaking, opening his eyes to catch Sirius', “I was hired for my passionate love for books, not my catering skills.”

“And you’re going to get fired for not working the said job.” Sirius retorted airily, turning back to his book with an almost smug look on his face.

With an eye-roll, Remus rose from the (comfy) sofa and moved to the crime fiction shelves, begrudgingly starting to stock them.

Sirius had been there with Remus when he first started out at the bookstore. He'd been sitting quietly (surprisingly) in the corner, shopping, and reading, silently gifting Remus his support with just his presence. Just being there had helped with Remus' nerves because somehow, Sirius had always been able to help Remus. Just the same as Remus had always been able to help Sirius. Even when they both didn't know it.

The sound of a soft sigh could be heard through the shop, followed by faint footsteps and then suddenly-

“Ah, shit! Fuck! Why are there so many bloody boxes?!”

Bursting into giggles, Remus looked back to see a scowl on Sirius' face, arms crossed defensively as if the boxes had purposely set out to be in his way.

“What’s up?”

“I figured I’d help you a little.”

Remus' eyebrows shot up, causing Sirius to scowl deeper and throw an empty box at him.

He threw his arms up in mock surrender and then turned back to the shelves, “alright, no need for the hostility.”

Sirius drew closer, placing his head on Remus' shoulder, his chest to Remus' back. Suddenly Remus was overcome by the scent of vanilla, smoke, and leather hitting his senses and making him weak at the knees. He could feel Sirius's breath lightly on the side of his neck and he started to feel extremely overwhelmed.

“What do you need me to do?” He whispered, very close to his ear, causing goosebumps to appear over Remus' skin.

“Just... help me stock these shelves please.” Remus murmured.

Sirius nodded and stepped back, leaving Remus to let out a silent sigh and a feeling of sudden coldness.

The boys stacked the shelves in comfortable silence, often commenting on a book they thought the other would be interested in. Somehow, Remus's mind would always wander back to what it’d be like to have the feeling of Sirius that close to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudo's and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
